


Overwatching Hearts

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FYR6 Valentines Operation, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: A survelliance and overwatch mission on Valentines Day has some of team on duty. How else would one kill the time?





	Overwatching Hearts

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined tonight turning out…” IQ grumbled as she absentmindedly fiddled with her RED Spectre’s flip up screen, eyes focused out through the window of the hotel room she had to call home for the night.

“It could always be worse,” Twitch spoke up in response, setting down a mug of warm coffee for the German before taking a seat beside her, leaning forward and adjusting the laptop that sat on the fold out desk in front of them.

“That’s true, it’s not like we’re on the roof with Timur,” IQ chuckled softly, “but why did they have to pick tonight of all nights?”

Twitch raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Did you have a date or something planned?”

IQ returned her quizzical look with one of her own, “Why, did you?”

Twitch rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back to the feeds being displayed on the laptop screen. There was a tip off on a potential attack on a major public gathering that night not far from the base, on the night of Valentines Day. While the intel was ambiguous and didn’t offer much in the way of a specific threat, the risk the threat potentially posed to the public was deemed too high.

Six had sent out a team to quietly and covertly maintain a watchful eye on the gathering: Glaz and Blackbeard were positioned in high vantage points with their marksman rifles, Valkyrie had planted multiple Black Eyes in the area with the feeds monitored by Twitch and IQ, while Thermite, Ash, Jackal, Mira, Pulse, Hibana, Bandit, and Blitz were all undercover and mingling in the crowds.

Twitch smirked at the not-so-subtle selection of operators for tonight’s particular mission; their ‘boots on the ground’ were all couples, the relationships not broadcast to the rest of the team yet not exactly secret either. She suspected that Harry had something to do with that, perhaps trying to help the team find a better work-life balance.

An annoyed groan caught Twitch’s attention, and she looked over to IQ to see the woman rolling her eyes in disgust. The german caught her curious look and nodded her head to one of the displays, “At this rate, we could record this and sell it to Brazzers.” The display in question was zoomed in a little bit and showed two of the fellow team mates, Thermite and Ash, unashamedly making out on a park bench off to the side of the event. Whilst normally the act would earn the pair a few stares and maybe a move on order from the local police, tonight their passionate kiss was met with applause and cheers from passers-by caught up in the romantic spirit.

“Mightn’t get too much for it, maybe one of those softcore websites though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” IQ trailed off as she sipped at her coffee, then shifted her gaze from the screens over to Twitch, “you never answered my question, by the way.”

Twitch didn’t break her focus, “You never answered mine.”

“That’s fair.” There was a moment of silence as both women studied the camera feeds, IQ breaking it just as soon as it had started. “I was going to curl up and watch a movie in bed.”

“... I’ve been meaning to catch up on some long overdue reading.” Twitch said with a soft sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Haven’t had much of a chance in the last few weeks, and it was just starting to build to the climax.”

IQ hummed appreciatively, leaning forward and encroaching on Twitch’s personal space. “I take it you like that build up?” She whispered softly, inwardly chuckling at how her friend slightly stiffened up at the tone of her voice.

“I do,” Twitch answered cautiously, “but there’s build up and then there’s torture.”

IQ smirked, “So you’re chasing that climax now? Eager for that release?” From her close proximity, she could feel Twitch’s face flush, and went in for the kill.

Before Twitch could get a word in, IQ reached across and seized the radio from the table in front of them. “Guys, this is IQ. We’re going off station for a little while, but I don’t see anything to worry about.”

_ “Uh, okay, but why? And can you be more specific on the time?”  _ Blitz responded, his voice a mixture of confusion and concern.

The radio call went unanswered as IQ pulled Twitch away from the desk and onto the double bed that sat nearby.

* * *

 

“Guys? Monika? Emma? Respond, please,” Blitz tried the radio again, having stepped away from the crowd to talk over the radio a little easier. Bandit approached him, hands in pockets and concern on his face.

“No word?” He asked, and Blitz shook his head.

“Nothing… Hey, Glaz, you got eyes on them?”

_ “Nyet, Blitz… Blackbeard? _ ” The Russian marksman queried over the radio.

_ “One second, shifting… okay, eyes on and… woah, okay, never mind then.” _ The SEAL’s voice betrayed his shock and surprise, and both Blitz and Bandit froze up.

“Blackbeard, what’s wrong?” Blitz asked, trying his best to mask his worry in his voice.

_ “Well… it looks like I owe Bandit fifty bucks.” _


End file.
